What Are You Insinuating?
by Miyori999
Summary: Introducing a new Character from about chapter 190. Tsubasa is very uncomfortable with how RInne just casually takes his creepy old friend's displays of affection. Drabble-ish.


I actually do like this new guy, Matsugo. He's so weird and quirky, and he brings something special into the chapters. One thing that's weird is that he keeps insisting he just wants to be friends with Rinne, and that he's **not** gay, when it's obvious that he's completely infatuated with Rinne. And sometimes Rinne is obviously uncomfortable with the guy (_as most straight men would be_)and wants nothing to do with him, yet he won't push him away and say 'knock it off'. Even if I had a super clingy friend, I would definitely tell them when they're going too far. But Rinne, as soon as Matsugo cooks him something, Rinne is all smiles.

And boy, is Matsugo clingy. He's definitely gay, in a recent chapter about dreams, he dreamed about both Rinne and himself in groom tuxedos. Not to mention the whole frolicking around as angels part. How I'd describe Matsugo's sexuality is... "The closet door is wide open, but he still insists on standing in the doorway, shouting "**No, we're just friends!**"

Written in about an hour. It's pretty long, so does it still count as a drabble? Or is it more of a freewrite?

* * *

**What Are You Insinuating?**

Tsubasa grimaced. "Are you gay or what?"(*1)

Matsugo shook his head and promptly declared, "Absolutely not! This is what friendship looks like," before putting a hand on Rinne's shoulder and laugh wholeheartedly.

Rinne could care less about all this. He just continued eating his dango. It was not too often he got to partake in such a delicacy, after all. He was enjoying it, and no one was going to ruin that for him.

Tsubasa squinted. It made no difference what that weirdo said, it still made him uncomfortable seeing him interact with Rinne. Despite what he said, Matsugo's personality and behavior around Rinne was incredibly flamboyant and off-putting. Rinne was indifferent to the creepy level of affection from Matsugo, but it bothered Tsubasa. It even bothered Sakura minutely, who was usually unaffected by people's strange behavior.

After a few visits from Matsugo, Tsubasa had begun to notice a pattern to the encounters. First, he would show up with a plate of something for Rinne to eat. The starving child would become entranced by the food in front of him, and then Matsugo would try to sneak him hands all over Rinne. It was disturbing for everyone in the room, except for Rinne, who was enjoying his meal.

After one such occasion, a ghost hunting trip that Matsugo had intruded in on, where Tsubasa forced himself to stay awake after everyone else was asleep. He walked to where Rinne was sleeping and kicked him in the side lightly. A red mess of hair popped upright as Rinne prepared to throttle whichever idiot had woken him.

Tsubasa crouched down to whisper, "Are you that hard up for food or what?"

The drowsy shinigami responded with gruff '_what the hell?_' as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why do you let him act like that? Doesn't it creep the hell out of you?"

Rinne raised an eyebrow.

"Judging from lack of context, I'm assuming you mean Matsugo."

Tsubasa gave a single nod. "Don't tell me you're gay too?" Although it pained him to mention it, he added, "I thought you liked Sakura."

Rinne blinked before flopping back on the mat and rolling to face away from the exorcist. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, let alone at one in the morning. Of course, Tsubasa grabbed Rinne by the shoulder and turned him over so he could at least speak face-to-face.

"Is all it takes to turn you a plate of food, seriously?"

Rinne shot up with daggers directed at Tsubasa. He was _not_ going to discuss his sexuality. Especially not with this loser.

"Or is it just him, eh? I recall once I felt bad for you. I offered you my coke, and you wouldn't even touch it."

"Hell no. It was backwash. I have some pride."

Tsubasa scoffed. "Do you now? Sure doesn't seem that way, considering how you act around him."

Tsubasa was well on his way to getting punched in the mouth. Rinne had some restraint, and instead warned the exorcist with a simple, 'Stop. Now.'

But Tsubasa continued, "If it was me, I would have chased him off a long time ago. But you just sit there like your enjoying how he gets all over you. It's fu—"

A clamor woke the three girls sleeping in the next room over. They rushed to the boy's room to see what was going on. Kuromitsu was the first one to the door, swinging it open the reveal three boys who were barely awake and the other two backed up into the corner. Rinne held Tsubasa up by the collar, just as Tsubasa was attempting to do. (*2)

"Hey! What's all this about!?" She shouted towards the boys about to fight in the back.

Sakura stepped up next to Kuromitsu.

"Rokudo-kun..?"

At the sound of Sakura's voice, Rinne released his grip on Tsubasa's shirt. He slapped Tsubasa's hands away from his own shirt front. Rinne glanced in the girl's direction, more staring off into space than looking at them. He was still fuming over Tsubasa's insinuation. Kuromitsu looked over at where her employer, Matsugo, had been sleeping. He shrugged and shook his head, indicating he had no clue what was going on. Kuromitsu sighed.

"And you two are fighting why?"

Tsubasa and Rinne shared a glance of annoyance, before Tsubasa replied that it was nothing.

"You two must really hate each other if you can't spend one night in the same room without trying to kill each other," the black cat commented.

"Is that the case?" Sakura asked of Rinne, disappointment showing in her voice.

"Ah, no… it's just—" Rinne tried to explain.

"I started it," Tsubasa admitted. "Of course, this loser overreacted, but that's beside the point." He gestured to the red-haired _loser_ beside him.

"How could you be so mean to Ri—" Ageha started.

"If that's how it is, why don't you come sleep in our room, Rokudo-kun?"

Tsubasa's mouth dropped open. "No, hey, that's not going to happen!"

"I trust Rokudo-kun. He'll be fine on our side."

Ageha beamed at this decision, which made Rinne consider the decision carefully.

"No. Absolutely not! Rokudo-kun has to sleep on this side," claimed Matsugo, who threw back his covers and started over to Rinne.

That little comment had made up Rinne's mind. He dodged Matsugo's hand and quickly walked over to the girls. He figured he'd have better luck fending off Ageha than the male Shinigami.

"Are you sure this is alright?" He whispered to Sakura as he was led out of the boys' room.

He heard Matsugo whining as he left the room.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

*1) If you haven't read this far in the manga, Tsubasa is super uncomfortable with Matsugo.

*2) There were 5 boys in the room, Rinne, Tsubasa, Matsugo, Rokumon, and Oboro.


End file.
